Boss Man and Booze
by octo-spark
Summary: CM Kink Meme V:  One night, Hotch takes a very drunken Reid home.  When he realizes that Reid has an erection he takes advantage the situation to fulfill one of his fantasy: he orders Reid to masturbate for him.   Rated M for obvious reasons.


_-insert cliché disclaimer here-_

_I did this for the kink meme. It was my first ever request fill, and not to mention my first ever Hotch/Reid fic! O.O Please be gentle on me, but let me know if you think Hotch is a bit too OOC. I'm still learning to work with his dialogue._

_And I'm very sorry to the prompter. I just finished finals, so it took me much longer than I'd have appreciated to finish this...(Also, please excuse the spelling. I've yet to find a beta reader.)_

* * *

><p>Hotch honestly wasn't expecting this when he decided to take his coworker home. Reid was a drunken mess after only a few beers and a shot of vodka. He didn't think the doctor would be such a cheap drunk, but this definitely proved something.<p>

Through the corner of his eye, he could see the young man fidgeting in his seat, slim back curving in and outward as Hotch hit fifty down the road. The air was thick with the sent of alcohol as Reid breathed heavily. Hotch kept his attention on the road, almost perfectly. That is, until Reid started making those noises.

He felt his breath hitch in his throat as Reid moaned, just able to see the younger man biting his bottom lip and clawing at the seats. His lanky arms eventually shot up and found the head rest, his slender hips pivoting in the air causing Aaron to briefly look to his right and watch the younger man's mouth fall open in a desperate cry and—

_HOOOOOOONK!_

Aaron whipped his head forward, just in time to yank the car back over into to right lane, barely missing the Mercedes that passed him by. He heard the cursing from the driver before it faded out in the distance. With a sigh, Hotch drove the remaining six miles to Reid's apartment, forcing himself not to look to said man squirming in the passenger seat.

He arrived at the apartments in record time, perspiration beading his forehead from listening to the provocative noises only a few feet away from him for the past few moments. As he slipped the car into park, turned off the ignition, he pressed his lips into a fine line and worked up the courage to look back to Reid. What he saw made his heart skip a beat and his dick twitch to life in his pants.

Reid's long fingers were massaging his inner thighs, the tips stroking the ever-growing bulge in his pants and working slowly down to the sides of his knees. The sighs slipping past puckered lips and legs clamping down involuntarily on those hands did nothing to keep Hotch's mind out of the gutter.

There had been a damn good reason Hotch was quick to offer the drunken Reid a ride home. Granted it did surprise the others when he all but carried the man to his car, he really didn't care. It sure as hell made him look like some sort of desperate stalker, but in his heart-of-heart, deep down, he had hoped something like this would transpire.

A vulnerable Reid, immobilized with too much alcohol, trapped in his state-administered SUV…Too drunk to realize exactly what was happening as Hotch pushed into his willing body, Reid slippery with desire and blushing with shame as words he'd never uttered before crossed his mouth. That's what he had hoped for. But this—THIS! It was just too perfect! From the looks of things, he would only have to push Reid a little to have his own fantasies fulfilled.

He watched with hungry eyes as the heel of Reid's hand pressed against the lump of his crotch, pushing down slowly and arching into his own touch as his head rolled to his left. Hotch was able to see a tiny blush on Reid's face and swollen lips that opened and closed with his steadily increasing breath. It was truly an erotic sight.

It was still impossible for him to believe that Reid was doing something so personal to himself in the car with his boss. Hotch actually wondered if Reid was aware he was there. The mortification the boy would feel if he awoke and saw the older man there, his hands on his most personal of areas and flushing a darker shade of pink. He would first pull his hands away, mortified. It wouldn't take long for Hotch to make him continue; all the things that Hotch had imagined the doctor doing to himself finally coming true. The boy working himself to the point of screaming while Hotch licked and bit at the erect buds on his chest…

A rough groan ground out of Hotch's throat as he continued to let his mind wander. Screw it! He couldn't just sit and watch and imagine anymore!

Hotch pulled his legs into his car seat, an awkward and uncomfortable angle that he honestly didn't pay any mind to as his hands slipped under Reid's leg and pulled the man towards him. He made sure to be gentle and position him against the door; his head rested against the window, one leg planted on the floor of the car still, the other tucked between Hotch's side and the drivers seat. The boy was spread open for him now, those hands still getting to work on himself as if it was an everyday thing.

Hotch licked his lips. Perhaps it was?

The repositioning must have been enough to rouse the genius from his sleep. As his hands rubbed circles on Reid's knee, he watched as eyelids fluttered and dark eyes met with hazel ones, clouded with lust and a drunken haze.

"Hotch…" Reid breathed. His fingers pressed against an area that the older man could only guess was the base of his cock. He felt his own pressing painfully against his underwear. That soft and innocent voice was going to be his downfall. A large hand worked it's way up Reid's leg, up his thigh, across the two other rubbing hands, and fingertips rested at the small silver button and zipper of Reid's pants.

Hotch quickly undid the trousers and yanked them to Reid's knees, unnecessarily rough though Reid didn't seem to notice. His hands were instantly back on his white boxers like before as Hotch gazed at the bundle waiting beneath him. All he wanted to do was rip those drawers off the man and bestow upon him a hand job to the likes of which Reid had never felt, to make the young man scream with pleasure until he came all over himself!

However, he managed to control himself as he lowered his head and whispered into the genius' ear, calmly and quietly.

"Touch yourself."

Reid seemed surprised at first, breath hitching and entirely frozen before breathing in slowly and drawing his hands up his crotch and stomach before pushing them beneath the elastic of his underwear. Hotch licked his lips, unable to control his primal urges that were bubbling up inside of him. He was growing ever more aware of his growing desire, not daring to touch himself until Reid's eyes were screwed shut with timid pleasure.

Luckily for Hotch that didn't take long. Something about Reid's ministrations had him sighing contently as he relaxed his head against the passenger seat; his hands were moving continuously through the thin fabric, Hotch's imagination kicking into high gear.

Without warning, he hooked his fingers onto the elastic and yanked Reid's boxers down to his knees much like his pants. He could plainly see now Reid's fingers gripping at the base of his penis, the other pinching at the head, a pearl of precum dotting the tip.

"No." Hotch said simply, causing the younger man to open his eyes, confused. "Like this…squeeze your balls." He took Reid's hand and, to Reid's horror and utter amusement, repositioned it to rest against his sac. He pressed his palm against Reid's to initiate his order.

"Huh. Mmm, Hotch." Reid ground out. The pleasure was thick in his voice as he did as he was told and massaged his balls in his hand, his other hand stroking his twitching cock up and down.

"That's it…" Hotch encouraged. He could barely keep his voice monotone as his heart beat quickly with excitement and lust in his chest. This was it…He was finally having his darkest and most personal of fantasies come true! "Just like that, Spencer." His hand slipped past his own trousers, beginning to pet his arousal through his boxers.

Reid writhed in the seat, so much Hotch worried he would hurt himself. The concern melted away when Reid's throat released one of the sexiest sounds he had ever heard; his pink full lips opened in a gasp and he mewled into the sensation as Hotch ran his fingers over one of Reid's pert nipples.

"Now squeeze the tip, here." Hotch directed him as his hand slipped down Reid's stomach to press a cold finger to the shaft, smearing the droplet of precum. The doctor did as he was instructed, mewling at the slight pain.

"Good boy. Keep making those noises for me. Ugh, that's it…There you go, Spencer." Hotch moaned. He had already managed to slink his hand into his underwear, squeezing his own aching erection. His fingers were almost shaking with the desire to see Reid climax. He had always wondered what sort of face the shy doctor would make when he reached his pique of pleasure. It was enticing…To know that he would get to see something so intimate from the usually well-reserved man.

"Does it feel good, Reid?" Hotch finally asked.

Reid managed a tight nod, eyes still screwed shut. "Y-yeah…Really good." he whimpered.

Hotch was quiet for a moment before leaning dangerously close to Reid's ear. The top of his body was just a few inches away from the others as he whispered just loud enough for Reid to hear. "Have you ever fingered yourself?"

Reid obviously was taken aback by the question; his eyes shot open wide, face erupted into a crimson blush, and a gasp clung in the back of his throat enough to make a choking noise fill the small space. He felt Hotch's own hand slip over his own, touching the small stretches of skin that weren't shielded by his own. Spencer, even in his haze of intoxication, couldn't make heads or tails of what was happening at the time. All he knew was his boss was asking a question he'd rather not answer, much less perform for the older man.

It was strange enough already. To touch himself. Masturbate in front of his boss…

It was mortifying…Distgusting…

And, unfortunately, it only turned him on more as his dick pulsated and jerked in his hand (Hotch's as well.) He continuously massaged his balls in his palm, churning them to build up to the orgasm he could feel about to erupt.

Finally, he licked his lips and managed to focus his attention on the roof of the car. "No, I haven't…"

Hotch waited a few moments before lifting his head and looking into the hazed, brown eyes. "Do it."

It was a simple order, but managed to leave chills up both the men's spines from the intensity. The idea was both strange and engrossing to the two of them: Hotch honestly didn't think he could stand waiting to see Reid get himself off with a few fingers, while Reid, who had always considered the play, was wavering.

"I don't…" he gasped as Hotch's hand gripped his cock a bit tight. "I-I don't have anything to…" He was silences when Hotch's hand left his own pants and wrapped around the slim wrist, bringing it to his mouth.

"Suck." he ordered again, his eyes darting to the thin fingers that twitched a few times with the anxiety of the situation. "Get them lathered. Nice and wet…"

Reid let Hotch lead his fingers into his mouth, noting the desperation that was beginning to flood his superior's voice. He wrapped his tongue around his digits, lapping them and making sure they were covered enough to easily slip inside himself. Doing something so foreign to himself, he knew he had better take his bosses advice. Even if it was highly perverted and made him shiver.

When Hotch thought it was enough, he jerked Reid's wrist back. The fingers slid from Reid's mouth with a quiet POP, the boy barely registering it as Hotch ripped down his drawers, exposing the hand that was still working diligently at his dripping cock.

Hotch placed his hand on the underside of Reid's knee and pushed the limber leg up enough to expose his prize. Reid took the hint and trailed his hand down to his opening, fingers slick with his own saliva. He made a pained noise as he pressed them against himself, obviously uncomfortable under Hotch's mesmerized stare.

Reid squeezed his eyes shut as his first finger breached the tight ring of muscles. He gasped at the sensation as Hotch's hand went back to his own dick, stroking quickly as he watched the long finger slowly work inside. His hand quickened his pace as Reid filled himself to the second knuckle. "Now another."

There was a groan as a response. All Reid could feel now was a constant singe of pain as he worked his finger in and out, getting used to the sensation. He knew he was going to have to be prepared emotionally and physically very quickly, and inserted his second digit in with the other.

The pain was beginning to dwindle away when he managed to bump his fingers against something inside, causing each of his nerves to jump and singe as his breath hitched and he gasped loudly.

"That's your prostate." Hotch announced as a small smile tugged at the corner of his lips.

"I know…" Reid breathed, irritation lacing his voice. His clouded mind was processing furry as best as it could, though was tragically overpowered by the need for another finger inside of him. To draw those fingers in and out slowly, even if it were there in front of Hotch. He honestly didn't care anymore…

He did just that, slowly. Antagonizing…Drawing those thin fingers in and out. The sensation was amazing, something Reid had never felt to such intensity in all the years he had touched himself.

Hotch made a noise, something Reid had never heard before in the long years they had worked together, as he leaned forward. His heart jumping in his chest, he watched as Hotch pressed him painfully down by the shoulder and proceeded to rub his own dick against Spencer's throbbing one. He nearly screamed at the sensation and his back arched painfully in the seat as Hotch began the awkward frottage.

"Uhhh…Hotch, do—don't!"

The smile on Hotch's face grew a substantial amount. "What's wrong?" he asked, teasing. "Are you not enjoying this?" He brought his hand to cup the back of Reid's hand and began to push his fingers in deeper, applying more pressure on the thinner man's sweet spot. "It sure sounds like you are."

Reid groaned loudly, barely managing to stop himself from throwing his head back. His breathing picked up as he felt himself beginning to near his release; he bit his lip to stifle the noises. Hotch would have none of that.

"Come on, Spencer." He teased the tip of Reid's cock, practically fucked Reid on his own fingers with antagonizing speed…Seeing the look on the boy's face when he came would only be a few seconds away not. "Let me hear your moans…see your face. Make them or I'll have to fuck you myself right here in the car."

His voice was calm, but that was just enough to tug at Reid's arousal just a bit more. He keened, writhed, and gasped for breath in the most erotic ways Hotch had ever seen as the boy fingered himself mercilessly and sweat dripped down his body.

"Hotch! _Uuugh! Ugh! H-Hotch!_!" Reid's voice rose in a few octaves when he felt Hotch's tongue on his nipple, slowly working its wet way up to his neck.

Reid was on cloud nine, a slow pressure floating up his groin that eventually spread through his whole body as his orgasm flooded him and his muscles clamped onto his fingers. Hotch felt the splash of Reid's seed over his own arousal and hand, shortly followed by his own as he grunted loudly. The mixture of his own cum against Reid's sent a shiver of ecstasy down his spine and he looked to the younger man who had slumped boneless in a very uncomfortable position.

Sighing, the unit chief leaned back on his heels. He noticed how his legs seemed to have fallen asleep through the act, and winced as he brought his feet back down to the floorboard.

Reid was out cold, soft sighs passing his lips and tremors of his post-bliss raking over him. His fingers had slipped from his body during high; Hotch was grateful for that…Getting the kids pants back up was going to be difficult enough in the car, and he knew his neighbors wouldn't appreciate the sight of him doing it outside.

After wiping the substance on his hand onto his pants, Hotch finally noted how cold it had gotten in the car. He started it back up again to instantly feel the heat on his chilled skin. Honestly, he had no regrets of what he had done. There would be a definite chance that his young agent would have no recollection of the night's events. Perhaps Spencer would wake up in the morning, believing with a blush that he had simply dreamed it all.

The though almost made Hotch's little friend spring up for round two. Almost.

He had to get Reid into his apartment…Just get him into bed, maybe into a clean pair of clothes. Nice and easy.

Mind reeling, he fastened the man's pants back to normal and moved to pick him up. He prayed that Reid would not mention anything, even if he believed it was just a wet dream…He didn't need any heat from his coworkers, especially someone as overprotective as Morgan.

When Spencer was safetly and securely in his arms, he felt his heart lurch and swell as the man snuggled closer to his chest. It was most obviously from the night chill, but for a brief moment he let himself smile.

Even if Reid didn't remember this night through his intoxication, Aaron sure as hell would. He would keep the sound of his name on his lovely Reid's tongue as he came for as long as he could.

A small kiss was placed on the younger man's forehead before he reached the small apartment door.

* * *

><p><em>Thank you very much for reading!<em>

_Please don't forget to review._


End file.
